1. Field of the Invention
This document relates to a display apparatus, and more particularly, to a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Background Art
In general, a plasma display apparatus of a display apparatus comprises a plasma display panel and a driver for driving the plasma display panel.
In general, in a plasma display panel, a barrier rib formed between a front substrate and a rear substrate forms one unit cell. Each cell is filled with an inert gas containing a primary discharge gas, such as neon (Ne), helium (He) or a mixed gas of Ne+He, and a small amount of xenon (Xe). If the inert gas is discharged with a high frequency voltage, vacuum ultraviolet rays are generated. Phosphors formed between the barrier ribs are excited to implement images. The plasma display panel can be made thin, and has thus been in the spotlight as the next-generation display devices.
FIG. 1 is a perspective view illustrating the construction of a general plasma display panel. As shown in FIG. 1, the plasma display panel comprises a front substrate 100 and a rear substrate 110. In the front substrate 100, a plurality of sustain electrode pairs in which scan electrodes 102 and sustain electrodes 103 are formed in pairs is arranged on a front glass 101 serving as a display surface on which images are displayed. In the rear substrate 110, a plurality of address electrodes 113 crossing the plurality of sustain electrode pairs is arranged on a rear glass 111 serving as a rear surface. At this time, the front substrate 100 and the rear substrate 110 are parallel to each other with a predetermined distance therebetween.
The front substrate 100 comprises the pairs of scan electrodes 102 and sustain electrodes 103, which mutually discharge one another and maintain the emission of a cell within one discharge cell. In other words, each of the scan electrode 102 and the sustain electrode 103 has a transparent electrode “a” formed of a transparent ITO material and a bus electrode “b” formed of a metal material. The scan electrodes 102 and the sustain electrodes 103 are covered with one or more dielectric layers 104 for limiting a discharge current and providing insulation among the electrode pairs. A protection layer 105 having Magnesium Oxide (MgO) deposited thereon is formed on the dielectric layers 104 so as to facilitate discharge conditions.
In the rear substrate 110, barrier ribs 112 of stripe form (or well form), for forming a plurality of discharge spaces, i.e., discharge cells are arranged parallel to one another. Furthermore, a plurality of address electrodes 113, which generate vacuum ultraviolet rays by performing an address discharge, are disposed parallel to the barrier ribs 112. R, G and B phosphor layers 114 that radiate a visible ray for displaying images during an address discharge are coated on a top surface of the rear substrate 110. A dielectric layer 115 for protecting the address electrodes 113 is formed between the address electrodes 113 and the phosphor layers 114.
FIG. 2 shows the structure of a plasma display apparatus adopting the plasma display panel of FIG. 1 in the related art.
As shown in FIG. 2, the related art plasma display apparatus comprises a casing 210 having a front cabinet 211 and a back cover 212 that form an external form, a plasma display panel 220 disposed within the casing 210, for implementing images by exciting phosphors with vacuum ultraviolet rays generated by a gas discharge, a plurality of driving circuit substrate 230 for driving and controlling the plasma display panel 220, a frame 240, which is connected to the plurality of driving circuit substrate 230 and has a heat dissipation function of dissipating heat generated when the plasma display apparatus is driven, a filter 250 formed at the front of the plasma display panel 220, a finger spring gasket 260 and a filter supporter 270 that support the filter 250 and electrically connect the filter 250 to the metal back cover 212, and a module supporter 280 that supports the plasma display panel 220 comprising the plurality of driving circuit substrate 230.
In the related art plasma display apparatus constructed above, when a discharge is generated in discharge cells within the plasma display panel 220, heat and noise are essentially generated.
Heat and noise are also inevitably generated from various elements attached on the plurality of driving circuit substrate 230 for forming a potential within the discharge cells for the purpose of a discharge of the plasma display panel 220.
As described above, heat and noise generated from the discharge cells within the plasma display panel 220 and various elements attached on the plurality of driving circuit substrate 230 are major factors that degrade the quality of the plasma display apparatus.
More particularly, recently, a noise problem of the plasma display apparatus surfaces as an important issue. It is very difficult to fundamentally solve the noise problem.
The reason will now be described with reference to various elements attached on the plasma display panel 220 and the plurality of driving circuit substrate 230.
The plasma display panel 220 is completed through lost of manufacturing processes. Therefore, if any one process is performed in order to reduce noise, it has an affect on lots of subsequent processes. This requires a lot of manpower and expenses. This is a big loss from an economic point of view.
Furthermore, to solve the problem on case-by-case basis by analyzing the cause of noise into lots of various elements attached on the plurality of driving circuit substrate 230 also requires a great amount of manpower and cost. This results in a significant loss in terms of economy.